Meteor Strike
Description Details *Requires a Staff to use. *Summons a large meteor over a designated area, creating an explosion as it crashes into the ground. The meteor leaves flames in its wake, damaging enemies that walk over it. **Enemies can run out of the fire to avoid damage so long as they stay out of it. **Meteor Strike requires a targetable enemy in order to use. **Meteor Strike can be cast over props and physical obstacles. *When casting, a magical circle will appear beneath the user. When it is done loading, a red targeting circle will appear on the ground beneath the mouse cursor, allowing the user to designate the location. **To target a specific monster directly, simply Left Alt + Left Click or use Ctrl Targeting and target the desired monster. **Doing so will aim for the center of its hitbox in its last position. *After launching the spell, the sky will temporarily become cloudy until the meteor lands. A white flash will also occur when the meteor lands, affecting every player within the area regardless of their distance from the meteor. *The skill will continue to drain the user's mana after loading until the meteor has been launched. *Ignores Magic Protection when calculating critical rate. *The skill damages enemies through 2 means: **1. Physical and magical damage through the impact. **Both the physical and magical damage through impact are calculated and displayed as one value. **Impact damage ignores Heavy Stander and Mana Deflector, but not Invulnerability. **Impact damage is affected by Magic Attack. **Impact damage is also affected by distance from the center of the impact. ***Targets near the center will receive 100% damage. ***Targets halfway between the center and the edge will receive 75% damage. ***Targets near the edge will receive 50% damage. **2. Ranged damage through the fire. ***Residual damage can lower a target's HP past 0 and can kill. ***Like other damage over time effects, residual damage bypasses Invulnerability. ***Residual damage is affected by the target's Natural Shield. ***Residual damage is based on the skill's rank and cannot be increased. ***Residual damage cannot score criticals. ***The flames linger around for 10 seconds, dealing damage every 2 seconds for a total of 5 ticks. *Can not be used while Rafting or Hot-Air Ballooning. *Enabling Mini Effects causes the casting effects, the meteor, the explosion, and the leftover flames to become invisible. Obtaining the Skill *Create or rebirth a character and select the Druid Talent to be the active talent. **Requires 39 Pon Training Method *"Attack a Field Boss" actually means to attack a Raid Boss; normal Field Bosses do not count. **The only normal Field Boss that counts towards training is the Neid. **The Yeti does not count towards this requirement, despite being considered a Raid Boss. *The dragons present in The Saga: Iria do not count towards "Attack a Dragon." 'Tips' *For early ranks, you can easily group monsters with Act 6: Crisis and then cast Meteor Strike, effectively training multiple enemy hits. This is best done in a party with the finish rule set to Anyone. **Another player may be required to assist with this method. *Having another player use Enthralling Performance will allow multiple monsters group up in a single area, allowing for easier training with multiple hits. *Getting a Giant player use Taunt and Wind Guard to group many monsters around them, letting you hit them all with Meteor easily. *Areas of interest for large amount of spawns may include: **Brown Foxes at northern Tir Chonaill, on the way to Alby Dungeon. **The lobby area and the middle rooms of The Sulfur Spider inside Shadow Realm. ***Summoning area of effect summon pets and/or using Lullaby beforehand will help keep the spiders in place as the player casts Meteor Strike. **The Other Alchemist's middle room. **Fennec Foxes outside Filia's southwestern Outskirts. **Their Method's boss room (Will not work for getting more than 12 mobs hit at once) ***However, it is possible to create Barrier Spikes in order to fulfill the condition, granted the player has high enough a rank. *Raccoons north of the Logging Camp in Dugald Aisle. *Shyllien Nature Reserve Outskirts 2 in front of the giant crystal deposit. *Hillwen Mine B3 in front of the giant ore deposit. **Keep in mind that in both the Hillwen Mine and Shyllien Nature Reserve have extremely powerful mobs and may overwhelm you if precautions are not taken. *Polar Hornets in Silva Forest, south of Vales. **Flame Burst works well to lock the hornets' aggro and gather a large number into one location. *Offering **Beware that after the 3rd wave spawns the mission will automatically fail on next spawn. *For damage requirements, it may require targeting multiple weaker monsters at once while simultaneously landing a critical hit. *The Enslaved Neid encountered during Saga II Episode 1 counts for the 'Attack a field boss-level enemy training requirement. *For "Attack a Dragon", a player on the last quest of Generation 8 can attack Crumena and leave. This process can be repeated as long as the player does not kill Crumena. 'Master Title' Meteor Strike Master *Magic ATT +50 'Trivia' *Using Meteor Strike with the Halloween Party Prefix Title changes the meteor's appearance into a giant Trick Pumpkin. *Meteor Strike requires the most AP out of all skills within the game; 31 more than Crash Shot. Category:Magic Skills Category:Magic